The S-ranked mission
by DarkFaeRaldaMage
Summary: Who says the Hokage can t play? Yaoi One shot. Rated M


The _**S**_-ranked mission.

Who says the Hokage can`t _**play**_? Yaoi One shot.

The Yondaime Hokage Naruto sat behind his desk fidgety resting his chin on his palm. Another shinobi who just entered kneeled and handed him a scroll. "Yondaime sama there has been a request for help from the village of thorns, a bandit of rogue ninja are attacking there as we speak" "Looks like it requires my immediate attention" Naruto mentioned emotionless. He knew being Hokage wasn`t a walk in the park but he never knew it would be this BORING. The fact that he hasn't been on a mission in a long while didn't make it better. "Who are our current ninja we have ready to go on the mission at hand?" "Gai`s team" "Good call for them at once" "Yes Yondaime sama" Naruto slouched in his seat sighing as the ninja vanished in a cloud of smoke. Everyone was gone Sasuke even Sakura is ever hardly around.

Especially since he was already use to her, she`d gone on a lot of mission ever since Naruto and Sasuke dated. "Probably to vent her frustrations Yondaime" a familiar voice rang Naruto from his thoughts. "Ino…" Naruto replied seeing the blonde who entered his office, brighten up his day, it was time for lunch and he had send her to get him ramen since he was too busy today to leave his work. "Thank goodness Ino my ramen please…" the blonde suddenly cheered up. "Sorry Naruto no ramen, I bought you a balance fruitarian lunch good for keeping our lovely sixth Hokage healthy" Ino smiled and put the plastic contained food on his desk. Naruto frowned. "Huh no ramen and what`s a fruita…whatever…!" this was an outrage. "Well I demand ramen I am the hok…" before he could finish team Gai entered his office. Naruto sighed getting his act together. "This is an A rank mission and I need you to head out to village of thorns now" and then they were out.

Well this day keeps getting better. Naruto wondered when Sasuke was gonna return from his mission. Wow when did it get to the point to Sasuke returning to enlighten his day when he was the one who dimmed it down. And living with the ANBU was no joy either because he`d become more serious and had the stick up his ass shoved higher up. A ninja appeared as he prepared to leave his office for the day. All in all being Hokage was great reaching his dream was all worth it. A ninja flashed in with his cat like mask. "Yondaime ive returned" Sasuke said standing near Naruto`s desk. "Was the mission successful Sasuke?" "Yes all casualties have been addressed" "Good" Sasuke took of his ANBU mask staring Naruto in the face. "I'm turning in Naruto" Naruto grinned Sasuke appeared to look bit tired after his mission.

"Oh I've got one more mission for you Sasuke" Naruto grinned at the Uchiha who looked up at him. "It's just an _**S**_-rank mission" Naruto threw the scroll to Sasuke waiting for him to open it. "It`s blank" Sasuke said rather annoyed at the empty piece of paper in his hand. "I`ve got all the information on the mission all you have to do is get in out of me" Nartuo said sitting back in his chair. Sasuke glared at Naruto giving him a 'are you friggen serious look'. "I don't have time for this Naruto" the annoyed Uchiha said. "But Sasuke you don't know how important this mission is, people`s lives could be at stake here" the Uchiha sighed moving on to sitting on his desk hovering over the blonde looking at him. "How ways do I get the information out of you…?" he whispered in the blonde`s ear softly. "By pleasing me…" Naruto whispered back running his hand through the raven strands tickling Sasuke`s scalp softly making him wince at the sensation. Sasuke proceeded to kiss the blonde lips softly licking his upper lip breathing softly on the blonde who closed his eyes.

"First clue…" "Nah ah not yet…" Sasuke put his hand under Naruto`s shirt caressing onto his chest his nipples making Naruto moan softly and bit his lip. He craved this soo much, Sasuke`s warm touch roaming all over him. Sasuke deepened the kiss dominating his mouth, exploring, tasting and sucking every part of the blond. He went lower to his neck kissing the tender flesh as it pulsated under his breath. Naruto gripped the Uchiha`s hair tighter as his excitement increased. Sasuke then proceeds to lift the blond placing him of his desk and went in between his thighs. "Sasuke…" Naruto whispered slightly flushed and continued to kiss him taking of his top throwing it to the ground. Sasuke gripped Naruto`s waist to pull him closer clawing onto him making their aroused member grind under the fabrics. Sasuke proceeded lower until reaching the hem of Naruto`s boxers barely peering over the pants, pulling them down while kissing the path till just barely over his member.

Naruto closed his eyes his breath hitching gradually, his hand clutched into the Uchiha`s hair scalping and rubbing it immersed as if he had a fetish for it. Sasuke freeing the blonde`s erect member leaking precum furiously, sucked on the tip to sip it up. Gripping the base then sucking it making the blonde lost it and moan loud. Sasuke then dropped _his_ pants to the ground taking in Naruto more and more. Sasuke then bobbing his head up slurping his talented mouth around the member. "Aah soo good…" the blonde moaned out receiving a grin from the Uchiha who increased the speed making the blond reach his limit cumming in his mouth. Naruto gasping for air finally opened his eyes to the Uchiha who levelled him swallowing his cum. Naruto grinned. "Your first clue is bedroom, fuck me and now… think you can handle it Sasuke of the ANBU?" Naruto teased the blonde who leaned into his neck whispering. And with that Sasuke had teleported them to their bed throwing the blonde on the bed climbing on top of him.

"Easy…" Sasuke commented gripping the blonde lifting him to his knees. He then pulled Naruto on all fours gripping his ass and licking it proceeded to rim him making his exposed puckered hole wet and delectable. Naruto moaned getting excited again. Sasuke put in two fingers in the moistened cavern to stretch it and comfort him. Naruto gripped the covers bellow him. "Sasuke now…" he couldn't wait anymore. Sasuke pulled of his trousers positioning his hard member thrusted into the blonde sending jolts of pleasure into him. Sasuke gripped the blonde`s chest bringing him up to his chest as he then caressed his nipples gripping his jaw and thrusting faster each pasting second. Naruto moaned as Sasuke sucked on his neck thrusting deep hitting his sweet spot leaving Naruto a moaning mess begging for more. "Sasuke harder…more…" the flustered stuttering blonde managed to say.

The Uchiha obliged and grinned at his satisfactory dominance over the blonde, he was glad he could make him feel this good. With a couple of more thrusts Naruto came followed by Sasuke. The couple lay in bed as Sasuke fell asleep he was more exhausted than he thought, Naruto brushed hair off his face. "I love you Sasuke" he whispered as Sasuke proceeded to smile. He was glad Naruto was here with him he truly loved him too.

That's all I hope you enjoyed

Reviews are most certainly welcome!


End file.
